No es un juego
by Yoyito
Summary: "¡De verdad lo quiero!"... Ya nada sería igual. Esto era lo que más temía y sabía que estaba en una cruel encrucijada...Ventus x Sora. Van x Ven. Terra xVen. SoraxRoxas/one-sided. Akuroku.
1. Encrucijada

_Hola Aquí Yoyito con otra historia. No dejaré mi otro fic, es más esté fic no se actualizará tan rápido._

_Quería hacer algo triste y salio esto...  
_

**Kindgom hearts no me pertenece, si fuera así no estaría aqui y estaría apuradisima con KHIII.  
**

* * *

El chico rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado frente a su computadora. Hoy era el día de hablar con su hermano menor. Desde el divorcio de sus padres, los hermanos habían creado un vínculo especial, a pesar de que estaban en ciudades diferentes, era muy fuerte su hermandad. Pero ahora el mayor no sabía cómo cambiaría su relación con lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Esperando a que su hermano se conectará para empezar la video llamada, el ojiazul respiraba y sentía como si todo pasará en cámara lenta. Escuchó el sonido del inicio de sesión. Viendo al otro rubio de ojos azules,quién intentaba acomodar la cámara para que se viera mejor. Sonriendo ante estó hablo.

"Ni aunque intentes acomodar la cámara serás más guapo." Dijo divertido.

El menor hizo una mueca "Púes eso no es bueno, porque hasta dónde yo sé el guapo soy yo." Un risa divertida se escuchó.

"Oh. Eso crees tú, todo esté tiempo te hice creer que eso. Yo soy guapo e inteligente. Tú eres el molesto y llorón" Fue cuando no aguantó la risa. "Bueno tal vez llorón no pero molesto sí eres." Río más.

El pequeño de los dos hizo un gesto de disgustó." Eso no es cierto, tú eres el molestó." Se defendió.

"Oh pequeño Roxas ¿en qué mundo vives? Todo el mundo sabe que eres muy enojón." Le dijo el mayor.

"¡Ah! ¡Ven! ¡No es cierto!" Dandosé cuenta de que había alzado la voz , mientras que Ventus soltaba una carcajada, se sonrojó. Optando por cambiar de tema. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Todo bien." Se detuvo comenzando a armarse de valor para lo que iba a decir. ¿Y tú?"

"En la escuela todo normal pero terminé con Olette." Dijo algo triste pero no tanto. Ventus le dio una mirada sorprendida. "…Era lo mejor…nuestra relación era tóxica…No sé en qué me fije…supongo que solo fue el físico…" Dijo Roxas suspirando. " En fin, ya pasó pero lo creas o no, no se lo tomó nada bien. Hizo una escena y fue tan penoso." Poniendo su mano en la cara recordando el momento.

"¿Fue tan pesada? Ella es muy dulce…aunque tratándose de ti…" Ventus comenzó a recordar lo que había contado su hermano acerca de su ahora exnovia. Ella era muy popular. Era amable y tierna pero desde que su hermano comenzó a salir con ella, tanto Olette como Roxas, se volvieron muy celosos. Ninguno era así pero hubo algo que lo detono...algo que Roxas le dijo a Olette.

"Si, empezó a llorar y a gritar. Me empezó a lanzar cosas desde la ventana de su casa. Todo el mundo salió para ver el escándalo." Roxas seguía con la mano en su cara. "Tiró muchas cosas que le regale, lo bueno que lo único que me dio en la cabeza fue un peluche." El rubio decía aliviado.

Ventus seguía en su asombro, las chicas enojadas eran un problema. "Algo parecido le hizo Kairi a Sora" Empezó la encrucijada del rubio mayor.

Roxas al escuchar esto, abrió sus ojos lo más que se pudo y la voz se le fue. Ahora había un silencio incomodo, hasta que salió de su trance. "¿Cómo está Sora?"

El mayor sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo." Mejor, Sora fue el que terminó la relación." Tratando de tomar aire. "Xion, menciono la razón por la que terminaron, dijo que si le atraía Kairi pero fue más como una hermana y que él…." Se detuvo, no sabía si continuar o no.

Roxas lo miró desafiante, sintió que algo no estaba bien. "¿Qué él qué?¿Le gusta alguien más?¿Fue por Riku?" Lo último lo dijo con rabia. Ventus lo miró, tratando de detener el tiempo para no continuar con esto.

Su hermano menor siempre había estado enamorado del castaño. Desde niños, el chico peliplateado y él siempre peleaban por la atención del ojiazul y cuando esto pasaba, Sora terminaba yéndose con Ventus. A todo mundo le dio tristeza cuando se mudó Roxas pero a Roxas, una de las cosas que más le dolió fue que ya no vería a su amor secreto, su querido Sora.

El menor se desesperó "¡¿Por qué terminó Sora con Kairi?! ¡Dilo!" Lo último lo dijo gritando, con los puños cerrados.

"Porque….." Trató de llenarse de valor, sintió como su respiración se aceleraba.** "Porque… está… enamorado de mi."** Lo había dicho, lo que hace semanas tenía enterrado, lo que la hermana menor de Sora le dijo en secreto. La cruz que cargaba por días al fin logró sacarla.

Roxas se quedó estático, todo el enojo que sentía desapareció y ahora su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Estaba en un completo estado de shock. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, un silencio sepulcral.

Fue cuando el mayor vio lo que más temía, Roxas comenzó a llorar en silencio. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ventus se enfrentaba a algo que le dolería de por vida, acababa de romperle el corazón a su hermano pequeño. Él no sabía que decir o que hacer para calmar a su hermano.

Roxas seguía con su pena, comenzando a sollozar más fuerte. "…Yo….d-d-debo … i-irme…." El rubio con dificultad dijo cortando la conexión.

Ventus no pudo decirle algo más, intento marcar de nuevo pero fue imposible. Incluso intento llamar desde su teléfono celular pero no tenía respuesta.

Definitivamente su hermandad no sería la misma, nada sería igual y Ventus sabía que no le había dicho algo demasiado importante y que definitivamente haría que su relación de hermanos terminará. Y eso era…

Ventus también estaba enamorado de Sora….

* * *

_**Pues ¿qué les parecio? ¿bien?¿Mal? ¿Me mataran xD? Las criticas constructivas me ayudan mucho n_n**_

_ Este tendra Ventus x Sora,( Si, no sé asi salio y pos me gustó) Vanitas x Ventus, y pues Terra x Ventus ( Pobre Ventus, parece que lo prostituyo T_T) Hay Sora x Roxas/one-sided, y pos Akuroku ( matenme XD es mi otp).  
_


	2. Lamento

_Hola! Aqui Yoyito. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores, T_T casi lloró de la emoción. SIn ustedes no seguiría asi que n.n ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Ahora es el turno de Roxas, creó que me decidí a hacer los caps nones de Ventus y los caps pares de Roxas. Esperó que si me salga xD._

**KH no me pertenece T_T**

* * *

"…Yo….d-d-debo… i-irme…."El rubio dijo cortando la conexión, apagando abruptamente la computadora y su teléfono móvil. Se levantó de la silla volteo a ver una foto que tenía cerca, tenía un marco de cristal, en ella se encontraban su gemelo y él.

Esa fotografía la habían tomado el día antes de que se fuera de la ciudad, del lado derecho estaba Ventus con sus manos haciendo una señal de "V" , una sonrisa mostrando los dientes con los ojos cerrados, tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano menor. Roxas salía solo sonriendo, con el brazo escondido detrás de la espalda del mayor y su otra mano sostenía un helado de sal marina.

Salían lágrimas de sus ojos y respirando con dificultad tomó la foto entre sus manos, mirándola detenidamente.

"…Dime…¡¿Por qué…Por qué…siempre tienes que ser **TÚ**?!" Gritó, aventando la foto hacia la pared. Pedazos de cristal volaron por la habitación, seguido por el llanto del rubio.

"…¿Por qué?" Cayendo lentamente al suelo, hincándose, se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro pero era inútil. Después poso sus manos en su cabeza, apretando fuerte su cabello rubio.

"Aún…no entiendo…" Sollozaba. "¿Qué tiene él?...Alguien… ¡Alguien por favor!…Díganme ¿Qué me falta?" Seguía con las manos en su cabeza. "Siempre…tiene que ser…Él" Grito aún más fuerte después de eso comenzó a tomar más aire, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

"Será…qué no valgo para nada…" Lamentándose. "Al final, siempre él es el bueno, al que todos prefieren, es perfecto…en cambio yo…" Tomo aire, abrazándose a sí mismo.

"Siempre me he estado engañando, pensando en que mi vida no era solitaria….pero soy una simple sombra de…Ventus." Miró de nuevo la foto en el piso.

"¿Alguna vez seré libre?... ¿Algún día podre deshacerme de este sentimiento que me invade?" Se abrazó más fuerte, temblaba.

"Esto es absurdo…nunca podre deshacerme de todo, quisiera que todo terminará…quisiera acabar con todo….este dolor que me invade…"Lanzó un grito de dolor y golpeo el suelo. De nuevo lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro. Vio los pedazos de cristal, tomo uno entre sus dedos.

"Esto…no tiene el tamaño suficiente para acabar con mi dolor." Aventó el pedazo de cristal al suelo.

Desesperado se levantó y recorrió todo el departamento intentando buscar pastillas, navajas, algo que lo ayudará pero fue inútil. Su tío, él único que se preocupaba por su bien, en su última visita había confiscado todo, incluso los cuchillos de la cocina se los había llevado. Derrotado volvió a su habitación, volviendo a ver la foto tirada en el suelo.

"Me da mucha envidia. Él está disfrutando de todo, del calor de mamá, de una buena comida, de no tener que trabajar, de buenos amigos…de Sora." Al recordar al castaño sintió como si le tuviera en el corazón miles de agujas siendo clavadas, un dolor punzante. Su estómago tenía retorcijones, tenía náuseas y sentía su cabeza explotar.

"… ¿Por qué….Sora?...Es gracioso siempre pensé que escogería a Riku…" Recordó momentos cuando eran niños, Roxas siempre se enfurecía cuando Sora admiraba lo que hacía Riku y constantemente lo retaba para que pudiera superarlo para lograr captar la atención del castaño.

Las memorias llegaron como un balde frió lleno de agua, al final Sora terminaba yendo con su gemelo y a pesar de que era notable la admiración hacia a Riku, con Ventus, él se comportaba diferente.

Cuando lloraba buscaba frenéticamente a Ventus, si se lastimaba le llamaba, cuando se enfermaba su gemelo, era él primero en ir a verlo. Cuando empezaron los problemas de sus padres y sus amigos se enteraron, el ojiazul abrazo al rubio mayor y no lo soltó.

Al paso del tiempo, se hizo notar más la rivalidad de Roxas y Riku, aunque ya lo veían como algo normal, Kairi y Selphie siempre terminaba regañándolos, Tidus y Wakka reían mientras que Sora se enfadaba aprovechando para irse con Ventus.

Roxas reacciono ante esto, nunca vio todas las señales que Sora le mandaba a su hermano. Recapacitando y mientras esas remembranzas llegaban…Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, seguido de un dolor punzante en su estómago.

Frenéticamente buscó su celular apagado, tomándolo lo prendió y mientras el dispositivo iniciaba se mordía las uñas. Marco desesperadamente, esperando que se fuera un poco el dolor. Sonando la otra voz en la línea

"¡Roxas! ¿Te encuentras bien? Estoy muy preo..." La voz de su gemelo sonó pero la corto en frío solo con unas palabras.

"Tú también ¿Verdad?... ¡Tú también estás enamorado de Sora!" Lo dijo gritando y llorando a la vez, no quería hacerlo pero era inevitable.

Por unos segundos no hubo algún sonido de parte de los dos, silencio incomodo, para estos hermanos era lo peor que podía pasar.

"¡VENTUS! ¡DILO!" Gritó a su gemelo, no aguantando y sacando toda la desesperación que tenía.

"Yo…Yo… ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!" Ahora la conversación solo era sonido de llantos, pasaron unos segundos "Roxas, en verdad lo lamento…yo nunca quise enamorarme, después de que me dijiste de tus sentimientos, intente enamorarme de alguien más…pero…" No continúo al escuchar a su hermano.

"Pero tú siempre lo has querido. ¿No es verdad?" Roxas suspiro, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ahora hinchados de tanto llorar. "Yo…espero que seas feliz…" Dijo con mucho dolor.

"Roxas, yo jamás te haría algo así, por mucho que…quiera a Sora, jamás haría algo que te lastime." Ventus dijo sinceramente.

"**Tú**…**no sabes nada**… ¿no es así? Tú siempre has estado rodeado de amor y luz…mientras que yo…"Suspiro fuertemente.

"Roxas, No digas eso. ¡Yo te quiero, mamá te quiere!… ¡Sora te quiere!" Trato de hacer entender a su hermano.

"Pero no me quiere como yo a él…Ven, lo siento…por el momento…no quiero hablar contigo…" El rubio colgó después de esto, no escucho a su gemelo.

Nada sería igual, nada volvería hacer como esos días cuando eran niños, dónde no había preocupación y solo risas.

Ahora solo eran vagos recuerdos en el **vacío.** Al igual que el alma de ese chico que yacía en su cama llorando, lamentándose y preguntándose. ¿En qué momento el destino se volvió tan cruel? ¿Cuál era su sentido de vivir? ¿Cuándo su vida se volvió tan amarga, fría y solitaria?... ¿Por qué no podía tener lo que más anhelaba?... ¿Por qué se sentía como una marioneta vacía?...¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?...¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?...

* * *

_Pues ¿qué tal les parecío?... En el próximo cap veremos que pasa entre Ventus y Sora ¡OH! Qué será pronto! Porqué ya lo tengo a la mitad!_

_=D Criticas cosntructivas se aceptan y también tomatazos, amenazas de muerte porque pobre Roxas siempre lo maltrato y eso que es mi personaje favorito soy mala T_T mala._

_Muchas gracias!_


	3. Angustia

_¡HOLA!Ya es 2015, pues feliz año nuevo (?) superatrasado pero bueno, lo importante es que más vale tarde que nunca..._

_Otro cap de No es un juego. ¡Yay! Espero les guste._

_Disclaimer: Pues ya saben,...no son míos._

* * *

**Angustia.**

Había pasado una semana desde el suceso con su gemelo. Él se había intentado comunicar por todos los medios pero era inútil, hasta tenía pensado en ir a Twilight Town pero no había conseguido juntar el dinero.

En esos días tan pronto acababa las clases, corría hasta la tienda del amigo de su madre, ayudaba a cargar y trasportar pedidos, al final no hubo mucho trabajo y no consiguió mucho dinero. Su madre, por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, no podía, ya que el bar del que era dueña había tenido remodelaciones y no se podía costear el viaje de su hijo.

"Roxas…es verdad que ya no quieres verme…." Suspiro cansado y triste. Escuchó su celular timbrar, reviso desganado y se sorprendió al ver el mensaje.

"¿Sora?" Sin quererlo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Leyó el mensaje.

_Hola, Ven. ¿Cómo estás?. No te he visto para nada y quiero saber si estás bien. Cuídate._

"Siempre preocupándose por todos…" Suspiro, ahora se encontraba contrariado, no sabía cómo hablarle a Sora y no era porque sabía que el castaño estaba enamorado de él. Era por su hermano, sentía que sería una gran traición para Roxas. Por otro lado si no le contestaba a Sora, se preocuparía y no quería preocupar al castaño.

Decidió que lo mejor era contestar. Ya que Sora vivía cerca, a unas dos calles de su casa y lo más probable es que hallaría la forma de venir a verlo, si no respondía el mensaje.

"Sora, estoy bien. Estoy trabajando para ir a ver a Roxas. Lo siento por preocuparte. Gracias." Termino de escribir y leerlo en voz alta por un momento ya que todavía tenía dudas de enviar el mensaje, hasta que al final lo mando.

"Después de todo…Sora sigue siendo mi amigo…" Se convenció. Se acostó en la cama poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

" A veces, quisiera estar con Roxas…¿Por qué nos tuvieron que separar?" Gruño recordando la separación de sus padres y los problemas que tenían. Tifa su madre era dueña de un bar, "El Séptimo Cielo" y su padre Cloud trabajaba de policía y cuando lo ascendieron le dieron un gran puesto en Twilight Town. Tifa siempre se quejaba de que Cloud se preocupaba más por el trabajo y era distante con todos, aunque Cloud con Ventus y Roxas siempre era atento, llegaba del trabajo y siempre jugaba o atendía sus necesidades, por eso seguía sin entender a su madre.

Cuando se separaron los padres, los gemelos querían estar juntos pero ambos padres decidieron que lo mejor era que cada quien cuidara de uno.

"¿Qué no pensaron en lo que nosotros queríamos? ...¡Eso es injusto!" Se enojó el rubio, a pesar de que llevaba una buena relación con su madre y su padre, ambos hermanos seguían reclamándoles la separación. Y ahora con el ascenso de su padre, Cloud casi no tenía tiempo que pasar con Roxas.

Eso ponía muy mal a Ventus, ya que Roxas; después de la separación tuvo una depresión fuerte, porque no conocía a nadie, en la escuela lo molestaban por ser el chico nuevo y su padre casi no estaba en la casa, también sufría de ansiedad y ataques de pánico. Hasta que su tío. Luxord, dueño de un casino, había decidió mudarse y abrir un casino en Twilight Town, así fue como Cloud hablo con Luxord, para que cuidara de Roxas cuando él estuviera ausente. Y Luxord gustoso, acepto.

"¡Luxord!" Grito el rubio levantándose de golpe. "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?" Dando se un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano. Tomo el teléfono de la casa llamando a la casa de su tío. Espero a que la llamada entrara cuando escucho una voz familiar.

"¿Alo?" El acento de su tío era inconfundible y refinado.

"Tío Luxord. ¿Cómo has estado?" Dijo muy alegre el chico.

"¿Ventus? Eres tú verdad…Es improbable que seas Roxas…Roxas está en sus clases de piano…" Dijo con un tono elegante

"Así es, soy Ven." Sonriendo y luego escuchando que su hermano estaba ocupado." Ya veo, por eso no lo localizo." Dijo en tono triste.

"De hecho, me alegra que hablarás al parecer hubo un incidente." Luxord suspiro. Ventus se tensó al oir esto.

"¿Roxas?¡¿Está bien Roxas?!" Se preocupó demasiado.

"Tranquilizate, Ventus" Le dijo su tío con tono calmo. "Hace seis días, entraron a robar a la casa de tu padre. La fortuna nos sonrió. Roxas estaba conmigo, lo recogí después de la escuela pero su celular estaba en casa, robaron todo lo que pudieron. Los vecinos lo notaron y llamaron a la policía pero se escaparon." Luxord explico. "Tú padre estaba muy enojado y Roxas alterado, así que han estado aquí conmigo, Cloud no quería contarles para no preocuparlos pero creo que deberían saberlo. Roxas me cuenta que casi siempre están en contacto."

"Asi es, por eso estoy muy preocupado por él… ¿Te ha dicho algo de mi?" Pregunto asustado por la respuesta.

"Ventus…debo decirte que se dé Roxas y tú." Luxord afirmo.

El rubio se asustó, no sabía que tanto conocía del problema que tuvieron los gemelos.

"¿D-de qué hablas?" Pregunto con nerviosismo, ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

Su tío suspiro. Tratando de hallar las palabras. "Ese día cuando hablaron por teléfono…Escuche lo de Sora…No te preocupes, no le diré ni a tu madre, ni a tu padre que…bueno…los dos batean para los dos lados…." Dijo tratando de explicar y perdiendo un poco su estilo sofisticado.

Ventus al oír a su tío, se sonrojo de sobre manera, se alegró que estuvieran hablando por teléfono y no en persona. Y bueno tenía que admitirlo, le gustaban las chicas pero también le gustaba Sora y también sentí una fuerte atracción hacia…Su sonrojo creció más, si, su tío tenía razón.

"Yo…ehh." Ya no sabía que decir y escucho a su tío reir.

"Definitivamente son hermanos, lo mismo hizo Roxas. Te explicaba, que escuche sin querer, la discusión que tuvieron ese día. Temo decirte que Roxas tuvo un pequeño ataque pero tranquilo, hable con él." Suspiro no dándole tiempo al rubio contestar. "A pesar de eso Roxas te sigue queriendo y siempre lo hará, aunque por el momento se torne algo distante, solo tienes que darle tiempo. ¿estás de acuerdo?." Luxord hablo con un tono de preocupación.

Ventus quería llorar, sabía que por el momento las cosas no iban a arreglarse tan rápido. Pero ahora tenía que aceptarlo simplemente. "Yo siempre voy a querer a Roxas, haría lo que fuera por él, hasta estaba juntando dinero para ir a verlo…pero no pude…" Dijo muy triste y recobrando la compostura. " Le daré tiempo, solo no sé cuándo hablarle..." Sintió la sonrisa de su tío por el teléfono.

"No te preocupes, yo le diré que llamaste. Será su decisión, cuando hablar contigo. Sabes Ventus...a veces la suerte está con nosotros… A veces no...La suerte es impredecible solo tienes que estar dispuesto a aceptar y jugar con lo que tienes." Luxord dijo en modo de analogía, Ventus sabía que era un amante del juego y el azar por eso siempre usaba analogías relacionadas con ello.

"De acuerdo, tío. Gracias por todo y por no contarle a nuestros padres ese asunto. Llamaré después." Ventus dijo tratando de no sonar triste.

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo y tranquilo. Habla siempre que se te ofrezca algo. Hasta luego." Finalizo, cortando la llamada.

El chico rubio colgó el teléfono suspirando pesadamente. " Al menos sé que está bien." Se dijo tratándose de convencer para no ponerse a llorar. Aunque fue inútil, las lágrimas salieron por si solas y lloro en silencio por un momento. " Roxas…de verdad….lo siento…." Se quedó ahí parado, hasta que el sonido del timbre la puerta llamo su atención. Cansado y enojado se limpió rápido sus lágrimas y fue a ver quién lo molestaba.

"¿Quién?" Su tono era de enojo y molestia nada amable.

"¿Ven?" Dijo una voz dulce.

El rubio creyó haber escuchado mal y corrió a abrir la puerta. Ahí frente a él estaba Xion, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ventus se asustó.

"¿Xion?¿Qué paso?" Se acercó a su amiga poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

Xion tomo aire para tranquilizarse. "Xigbar...me quería pegar pero Sora se interpuso y comenzaron a pelear. Y Sora me dijo que saliera de la casa hasta que escuche un fuerte sonido...y regrese pero ¡Sora no reacciona!"

"¡Sora!¡Quédate aquí, Xion! Tranquila, mi mamá llegará pronto." El corazón de Ventus se empezó a acelerar demasiado y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible. Saco el celular de su bolsillo "Contesta…" Dijo esperanzadamente.

"¿Diga" Sonó una voz algo seria.

"¡Riku, Xigbar golpeo de nuevo a Sora, pero Xion dice que no reacciona!" Dijo gritando Ventus.

"¡¿QUÉ?! Iré inmediatamente con mi padre" Colgó, Ventus agradeció que el padre de Riku fuera médico.

El rubio llego rápidamente a la casa del castaño, corrió y abrió la puerta. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así pero si era la primera vez que Sora quedaba inconsciente. Ventus busco rápidamente y ahí en la cocina encontró a su amigo en el suelo, lleno de golpes.

"¡Sora!" Se acercó y lo alzo con cuidado, trato de escuchar su respiración y sintió su pulso, ambos eran débiles. "Sora, me escuchas, soy Ven. Abre los ojos…por favor…" Imploró.

El castaño hizo unos pequeños sonidos y lentamente pudo abrir sus ojos. "¿Ven?" Dijo con dificultad.

"¡Sora! Tranquilo, Riku viene con su padre. Todo estará bien, solo no cierres los ojos." Dijo alarmado.

"¿Xion?...¿D-dónde e-está Xion?" Dijo con dificultad el ojiazul.

"Tranquilo, está en mi casa y mi mamá no tarda en llegar. Ella cuidará de Xion."Le aseguro el rubio. Con su mano toco el rostro de Sora examinando el moretón que había dejado el tutor del castaño y su hermana.

En un viaje de negocios los padres de Sora fallecieron. Así que Xigbar medio hermano de Zack, padre de Sora, tuvo que encargarse de sus tres hijos. A pesar de que su otro medio hermano peleo por la custodia de los tres hijos, no le fue otorgada, la razón fue que Eraqus era medio hermano no sanguino de Zack.

Los cuatro quedaron devastados ante la notica y Xigbar quedo gustoso, ya que utilizaba el dinero de las pensiones de los tres, para hacer lo que quisiera.

"Sora, todo estará bien." Ventus le dio un beso en la frente al castaño, sin querer, solo fue algo que su cuerpo hizo por si solo. Tomando la mano del castaño

El castaño sonrió con dificultad. "Gracias…" Sora movió su mano con cuidado y apretó la del rubio. "…Ven…".

"Tranquilo, Riku no tarda en llegar." Ventus pedía que el peli plateado no demorará más y parece que fue escuchado. El sonido de un auto llego a sus oídos junto con el grito de su amigo.

"¡Sora!¡Ven!" Gritó Riku.

"¡Riku!¡en la cocina!" Grito Ventus, oyendo como su amigo corría junto con su padre. Llegando a la cocina, el padre de Riku se acercó a Sora comenzando a examinarlo.

"Sora ¿puedes verme y oírme bien?" Le preguntó el peliplateado mayor, mientras sacaba su estetoscopio, revisando el ritmo cardiaco de Sora.

"No…veo luces." Dijo Sora tratando de hablar bien.

"Sora ¿qué sucedió?" Volvió a hacerle otra pregunta, mientras examinaba sus ojos con el oftalmoscopio.

"Xigbar…quería golpeara Xion….y…ya no recuerdo…" El castaño dijo.

Ventus quería llorar pero no lo hacía para no preocupar y empeorar las cosas. Riku y él veían el cuidado que le tenía Sephiroth al examinar a Sora.

Sephiroth con calma, tomo su celular. "Necesito la ambulancia en seguida. A la dirección que te di hace un momento."

Ventus y Riku se preocuparon al oír esto, al igual que Sora.

Sephiroth hablo antes de que todos se conmocionaran más. " Sora necesito que te quedes hoy en el hospital. Lo que tienes es una conmoción cerebral leve pero el golpe que recibiste fue muy fuerte, quiero checarte y hacerte una tomografía y una resonancia, por seguridad. Porque tú estado puede empeorar." Dijo con calma el mayor de todos.

"Vanitas…vendrá…hoy." Dijo Sora tratando de hablar coherentemente cosa que se le dificultaba.

Ventus al oír esto se sorprendió. Ahora sabía la razón por la que Xigbar quería golpear a Xion y a Sora. Vanitas el hermano mayor de Sora, ya tendría la mayoría de edad y eso significa que la custodia de Sora y Xion pasa a Vanitas.

"¡Ven!" Escucho la voz de su madre. Vio a Xion llegar por la puerta llorando.

"¡Sora!" Xion se arrodillo junto a su hermano. Abrazándolo.

"Ven, Riku, Sephiroth" Dijo la madre de Ventus al entrar a la cocina. Estaba alterada.

"Tifa, tranquilízate, la ambulancia está en camino, yo personalmente cuidaré de Sora". Le aseguro a la mujer. "Tiene una conmoción cerebral leve pero quiero mantenerlo en vigilancia."

La mujer se preocupó, se agacho junto a Sora. "Tranquilo Sora, yo cuidaré a Xion y esperaremos a que Vanitas llegue para que se queden en mi casa. Cuando Sephiroth diga que estás mejor, también te quedaras mientras Vanitas arregla los papeles." Tifa sonrió maternalmente a Sora.

"Gra-gracias." Dijo el castaño. Unos segundos después se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia. Sephiroth fue por los paramédicos, regresando rápidamente con ellos.

Ventus vio como los paramédicos subían con cuidado a Sora a la camilla, sacándolo de la casa. Todos siguieron la acción de los paramediocos y mirando cómo era subido el ojiazul a la ambulancia.

Tifa estaba deteniendo a Xion, qué lloraba incontrolablemente, suplicando ir con su hermano. Sephiroth diciéndole a su hijo que llamaría para decirle como estaba el castaño, mientras cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia.

Y él, él vio como un chico de cabellos negros corría hacia la casa, viendo a la ambulancia irse.

"¡Xion!" Gritó el chico.

La pelinegra que estaba abrazada de Tifa, volteo, todavía llorando. "¡Vanitas!"

Riku y Ventus miraron al hermano mayor de Sora, Vanitas había regresado a su hogar.

* * *

_**Pues hasta ahí, el próximo será Roxas. Veremos como le va. Como siempre, criticas constructivas, reviews, entrega de comida O.O son bien apreciados más la comida =p.**_

_**...y aqui ya tengo el siguiente cap. escrito...pero veré,, sime piden subir más de dos personas el cápitulo lo subo pero sino pues hasta la próxima semana :P...si soy mala XD(?)**_


	4. Comprensión

_**Hi, pos si rápido porque les dije que ya los tengo escritos..**_

_**Nada, Nada me pertenece bueno solo la historia.**_

* * *

**Comprensión**

El chico estaba acostado con los ojos abiertos, se encontraba en la casa de su tío, la semana había sido horrible. Tuvo al menos 4 ataques de pánico en lo que lleva la semana, lo que le agradaba era que su tío le ayudo hacer sus ejercicios de relajación y tenía un piano en su casa con él cual podía practicar.

Cloud, su padre había estado devastado cuando entró a su casa y vio lo que había pasado, les habían robado la mayoría de sus cosas. Cuando vio a su padre, Cloud lo abrazo como si no hubiera mañana, había pensado lo peor. Pudo ver como su padre sacaba una lágrima cosa que le sorprendió y se sintió apreciado por la preocupación de él.

Sabía que su padre no era malo, el problema era su trabajo...lo absorbía. Roxas, a veces quería que sus padres no se hubieran divorciado, había días que quisiera estar cerca de su hermano y madre.

"Ventus."Dijo el chico, una sonrisa triste cruzó por su rostro. " A pesar de todo, te extraño mucho." Vio la hora eran las 5:45 am lo que significaba que era hora de levantarse.

La casa de Luxord quedaba algo alejada de la escuela. Tenía que levantarse temprano, algo que le costaba trabajo pero no tanto como a su hermano gemelo.

Despúes del robo, afortunadamente y desafortunadamente, Cloud había pedido que a todo lugar que fuera el ojiazul tuviera un guardaespaldas. Su guardaespaldas, en este caso era un hombre muy serio que trabajaba bajo el departamento de su padre. Lexaeus, al principio Roxas creyó que era una broma pero no era asi, ahora ese hombre lo acompañaba a todos lados.

Las ventajas de tener guardaespaldas fueron que los chicos que lo molestaban, especialmente Seifer dejaron de molestarlo. Pues el primer día, Roxas corrió para que no lo vieran llegar con Lexaeus y se tropezó con Seifer.

Seifer lo levanto por el cuello y 10 segundos después vio al chico tirado con dificultades para respirar, viendo con horror al hombre que se interponía entre él y Roxas. Seifer maldijo y se fue corriendo. Roxas hizo lo que pudo para no reírse de lo que había pasado, su amigo Hayner también había visto la escena y estaba riendo como nunca.

Despúes del rompimiento que tuvo con Olette, sus dos amigos Pence y Hayner no podían dejarlos solos; ellos dos hablaron por separado con cada uno, diciéndoles que no por uno le dejarían de hablar al otro. Roxas no tuvo inconveniente, pues ellos no tenían la culpa del rompimiento. Así que Pence se quedaba con Olette y Hayner con Roxas.

Hayner le había dicho que algunas chicas se habían enterado de su rompimiento y ahora que tenía un guardaespaldas, las chicas estaban al pendiente de todo lo que hacia. Para Roxas, esto era un hecho desafortunado.

Roxas era la sensación. las chicas estaban locas por él, todos los días recibía cartas de amor y Roxas odiaba esto.

La primera razón por la cual no le gustaba todo eso era porque: las chicas solo eran interesadas.

Al llegar a la escuela, cuando apenas se había mudado, nadie le prestaba atención y los que lo hacían solo lo molestaba y golpeaban; hasta que un día fue la junta de padres, Coud llegó en su coche último modelo, coche que le había sido regalado por el trabajo, por sus años de servicio y su gran logro de atrapar a un peligroso criminal. Al día siguiente, tanto chicas como chicos comenzaron a hablarle.

La segunda razón era que: ninguna lo conocía realmente.

Las que hablaban con él, solo le interesaba lo superficial y otras solo les importaba cuánto dinero tenía. La razón por la que empezó a ser novio de Olette fue porque no sabía cómo rechazarla y siendo una de sus pocas amigas, no pudo decirle que no, así fue como empezaron a ser novios, hasta que tuvieron problemas y ese problema fue…

La tercera y la más poderosa razón es que:…a Roxas no le gustaban las mujeres y a Olette un día le dijo que le gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres. Al principio Olette lo tomo como una broma pero un día Olette vio una foto de Sora que tenía Roxas, fue cuando empezaron sus problemas.

Lo bueno era que Olette, a pesar de que se sintió traicionada. Le dijo a Roxas que su secreto estaba a salvo, que no era de esas chicas que buscaría vengarse pero que entre ellos nada sería igual. Hasta donde sabia Olette es que Roxas gustaba de los dos sexos pero en realidad solo le gustaban los hombres.

Esto era mucho para Roxas, no sabía qué hacer y muchas veces se sentía muy mal por ello. Cuando tuvo la discusión con su hermano, su tío, Luxord escucho todo.

Al principio cuando vio a su tío, se asustó tanto que le dio un ataque pero Luxord lo tranquilizo y le dijo que lo apoyaba en lo que sea, que no importaba su orientación, él lo iba a querer como es...

El rubio se miró al espejo mientras se alistaba para ir a la escuela, tenía algo de ojeras pero no se notaban mucho, podría decirse que eran ojeras normales, que todo estudiante tenía por desvelarse para terminar trabajos de la escuela, aunque las suyas eran por toda la ansiedad que tenía.

Comenzó a prepararse para su largo día en la escuela…. y asi como fue de largo, se alegraba que hubiera terminado..

"Que aburrición, odio la clase de ciencias, nunca le entiendo al profesor". Decía Hayner mientras Roxas reía.

"Eso es porque te la pasas durmiendo siempre en la clase del profesor Even." Roxas decía a su amigo.

"Yo no duermo, solo cierro mis ojos para concentrarme y que me llegue mejor la información." El chico decía mientras cruzaba los brazos, tratando de defenderse.

Roxas reía de ver a su amigo, Hayner siempre tenía esa a habilidad para hacerlo reír y olvidarse de todos los problemas.

"Joven Roxas, su tío nos espera en el auto." Llego su guardaespaldas, espantando los dos chicos.

"Lexaeus, de acuerdo. Nos vemos después." Roxas se despidió de su amigo.

"Está bien, te llamaré después." Sonrió Hayner

"Otra vez se te olvidará la tarea de seguro." Roxas río. "Está bien, sigo en casa de mi tío, sigue llamándome allá." Roxas se despidió con un ademan y Hayner hizo lo mismo. Mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta de su tío, no pudo evitar notar como las chicas le sonreían y se despedían de él.

"Eso de ser popular debe de ser halagador." Habló el guardaespaldas, Roxas hizo un sonido de sorpresa, los días que había estado con Lexaeus se había dado cuenta que su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad, era una persona tranquila y le gustaba platicar.

Roxas rio. "Para nada, solo personas que se interesan en cuanto dinero tienes y en que trabaja tu padre." El chico miro al suelo "Solo personas que no se interesan por tus sentimientos o intereses."

"Me alegra que sea así, Joven Roxas, no muchos jóvenes son así. Qué bueno que usted siempre es fiel asi mismo y no cambia por nadie." Dijo el hombre en un tono calmo y apreciativo.

El rubio se sintió extraño, no sabía que decir, si bien era cierto, que muchos cambiaban solo para encajar. Roxas, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado nunca lo había hecho y eso es algo que siempre le decía su padre y tío. "Gracias" Sonrió alegremente, vio a su tío fumando afuera de su camioneta.

"Roxas, Lexaeus. Espero que su mañana haya sido placentera." Saludo Luxord. Lexaeus solo asintió.

"Pues pudo haber sido mejor. La física no es mi fuerte" Roxas explicó mientras subía al asiento de atrás. Los dos hombres tomaron el asiento del piloto y el copiloto.

"Todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles pero bueno ahora iremos a dónde eres todo un 'As'" Luxord sonrió.

Para el rubio el camino era relativamente largo, se dirigía a su preciada clase de música.

El ojiazul adoraba tocar el piano, desde que eran niños. Cloud con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo consiguió el número de una excelente profesora. La profesora de Roxas era una compositora reconocida y adoraba estar en su clase. Lo malo es que siempre que llegaba la clase,siempre le parecía que duraba tan poco, a pesar de que era una hora de composición y la otra hora de piano.

Llego a su clase puntual, Lexaeus se quedaba en la sala a esperarlo por seguridad mientras que su tío regresaba a su casa.

"Profesora Yoko. Buena tarde." Roxas sonrió a la mujer, de cabello negro y ojos negros.

"Roxas, me alegro de verte. Estás listo. Quiero ver cómo vas en esa pieza que estás componiendo." Sonrió la mujer.

Los dos pasaron al estudio dónde comenzó la clase, la profesora verificaba la armonía de la pieza y Roxas explicaba la composición.

Así paso la hora, que al ojiazul le parecieron cinco minutos. Se despidió, como siempre triste de que su clase había terminado.

Luxord llegó por ambos, Lexaeus como siempre, agradeció y se despidió de la mujer. Luxord también saludo a la mujer y Roxas se despidió, esperando a que llegara de nuevo la clase.

Llegando a la casa de Luxord, Lexaeus se quedó en la sala hablando con Luxord mientras Roxas en la mesa hacia sus deberes.

"Roxas, antes de que empiece algo más, Ventus llamó por teléfono, te estaba buscando y sonaba preocupado, había dicho que quería venir pero que no había juntado dinero, supongo que fue por la remodelación del bar de tú madre." Luxord dijo mientras servía una taza de té a Lexaeus."Disculpa, tuve que explicarle que había pasado."

Roxas dejo soltó su lápiz. "¿Ventus estaba preocupado?" Preguntó algo sorprendido.

"Así es, desde hace días te busca, hasta que hoy llamó aquí, espero que eso esté bien." Luxord le dijo viendo la expresión de Roxas.

El rubio por un momento se emoción pero luego recordó lo de Sora y un dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Tomo unos minutos hasta que hablo "Tío ¿Puedo llamar a Ven?

"Claro." Sonrió el hombre.

El ojiazul corrió hacia su habitación temporal tomando el teléfono y marcando a su hermano.

"Alo" Era la voz de su madre.

"Mamá…Hola" Dijo Roxas algo alegre y apenado.

"Roxas, pequeño, que gusto me da oírte. ¿Estás bien? Ventus me conto todo, hablaré muy seriamente con Cloud, ese hombre necesita una reprendida. Mi niño lo qué paso.¿Por qué no me dijiste? Estoy muy preocupada." Tifa dijo consternada.

"Mamá no te preocupes, papá contrato a un guardaespaldas y mi tío Luxord cuida de mi, estoy bien." Dijo explicándole a su madre.

"Aun así, me preocupas, si necesitas algo, llámame enseguida, no lo dudes. Te quiero mucho Roxas." Tifa dijo con mucho amor.

"Gracias mamá, yo también te quiero…mamá ¿Puedes hablarle a Ven?" Roxas estaba algo ansioso.

"Lo siento Roxas, Ventus salió con Xion y Vanitas…Roxas, tu amigo Sora fue gravemente golpeado por su tutor Xigbar." La mujer explico su hijo.

"¿¡Qué!?" El corazón del chico latió a mil por hora. "Sora… ¿Qué paso?".

"Tranquilo, Sora está en el hospital, el padre de Riku, está cuidando de él. Por el momento no ha tenido algo complicado pero sufrió muchos golpes. Xion y Vanitas se quedaran en casa, al igual que Sora cuando salga del hospital. Vanitas es mayor de edad y hará el papeleo para tener la custodia de Xion y Sora. Pero no los dejaré con ese señor horrible. Cid y Denzel los acompañaron para traer sus cosas. Cid habló con tu padre para que una patrulla los acompañara por si Xigbar se ponía agresivo." La mujer contaba mientras el rubio estaba impactado por todo, quería estar con sus amigos, quería ayudar pero sabía que era imposible.

" Mamá, dile a Xion y a Sora, que a pesar de que estoy lejos cuentan conmigo."

La mujer sonrió y Roxas pudo sentir su sonrisa atreves del teléfono. " Lo haré."

"Mamá ¿Puedes decirle a Ven, que me llamé y también que me avise de cómo está Sora?" Roxas dijo un poco nervioso.

"Sabes que si...Ahora quiero que te pongas a hacer tú tarea." Tifa rio

"¡¿Cómo sabes qué no he terminado?! " Roxas se espantó.

"Soy tu madre, te quiero Roxas. Y sabes que siempre estoy contigo." Dijo la mujer tratando de no llorar.

"Gracías mamá, también te quiero. Nos vemos." El ojiazul colgó el teléfono, empezó a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración.

Ahora Roxas estaba angustiado por su hermano, ya que no sabía que iba a pasar con la llegada de Vanitas. El hermano mayor de Sora era todo lo contrario a Sora, engreído, busca pleitos, etc, aunque con sus hermanos tenía un instinto sobreprotector y a pesar de esto, molestaba mucho a sus hermanos.

Lo que temía Roxas ahora, es que Vanitas se enterara de que a Sora le gustaba Ventus y a Ventus le gustaba Sora. La razón era simple…

Vanitas odiaba a Ventus…

* * *

_**Pos ya xD recuerden que el siguiente tambié esta escrito, si quieren leerlo pronto dejenme review, sino será hasta la próxima semana. Recuerden reviews. criticas constructivas, me ayudan mucho. Gracias por leer**_


	5. Desconfianza

**_Hola, otro cap, espero les guste._**

**_Guest: Muchas Gracias por tú review. Me alegra que te guste._**

**_¡Nigún ersonaje me pertenece.! T_T_**

* * *

El día se le hizo eterno al chico rubio. Desde que su amigo Sora había sido golpeado y llevado al hospital, su madre Tifa había decidido cuidar a Xion y Sora…claro con ellos no tenía problema…el problema era Vanitas.

Desde muy niños Vanitas siempre molestaba a todo mundo pero con Ventus era peor. Vanitas siempre tenía una mirada de rencor o ira hacia el rubio y más cuando Sora jugaba con Ventus.

Nadie nunca entendió porque hasta el día que se fue Vanitas, ese día antes de partir enfrento al rubio, reclamando que odiaba que Sora le prestara atención y que lo que Venus obviamente le reclamó qué el no tenía la culpa de nada. Al final terminaron peleando y despues de eso Ventus acabo recibiendo varios regaños de su madre y Vanitas de Sora.

Y ahora Ventus tenía que vivir con el pelinegro...Lo peor que su madre ya tenía un plan para todo…como siempre.

Mientras habían ido por las cosas de Sora, Xion y unos papeles que buscaba Vanitas. Tifa había llamado a unos de sus empleados para que movieran su habitación y ahí entrara el sofá cama, Sora dormiría en la antigua habitación de Roxas para comodidad y Xion estaría con Tifa…al menos Xion iba a estar feliz, ya que nunca había tenido una figura materna y la compañía de una mujer.

El rubio ahora se encontraba dándose una ducha y le aterraba salir del baño. Ahora Vanitas estaba en su habitación.

Le aterraba ir, se había tardado unos diez minutos más porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba…pero algún día tenía que salir. Se reprochó durante todo el baño, el ¿por qué? No había traído su ropa para cambiarse en el baño, desde ahora siempre iba a hacer eso.

Saliendo del baño y respirando profundamente, entró a su habitación y ahí vio a Vanitas dormido en su cama.

El ojiazul sintió un peso de encima menos, trato de no hacer mucho ruido y ponerse su ropa lo más rápido que pudo,para no desperta al chico de cabellos azabache.

Ya solo le faltaba la playera. Sonrió triunfante hasta cuando escucho una voz.

"¿Cuántas veces ha golpeado a Sora así?" Se le oía la voz seria. Ventus se asustó un poco pero lo que pregunto Vanitas le hizo olvidarse de todo. El rubio gruño de solo acordarse cuantas veces Xion lo llamaba para decirle que Sora había sido golpeado. Tomando aire, se sentó en el sofá cama viendo al pelinegro que seguía acostado viendo al techo.

"Perdí la cuenta…Sora nunca buscaba problemas pero Xigbar se molestaba por cualquier cosa...Xion siempre me avisaba cuando era golpeado...Siempre que llegaba, Xigbar me miraba y hacia un comentario sarcástico pero siempre dejaba a Sora en paz…" Tomo aire, miro de nuevo al pelinegro, seguía mirando al techo. "A Xion nunca le pego, Sora siempre la defendía…está vez creo que Xigbar se enfureció porque ya no recibirá dinero, ya que tú has regresado." El rubio finalizo esperando respuesta de Vanitas, por unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo y Ventus tampoco quería presionar al pelinegro.

"¿Alguien más sabe de qué Sora era golpeado?" Su voz seguía siendo monótona.

"Solo Riku, su padre, mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Nadie más ni siquiera sabía su exnovia. Mi madre se enteró un día que Xion vino corriendo y se encontraba ella. Muchas veces trato de convencer a Sora que se quedará pero Sora decía que no quería hacer enojar a Xigbar." Vio como Vanitas hacia un gesto de asco y apretaba su puño pero no habló.

"Riku, Roxas y yo nos enteramos un mes después de que te fuiste, al principio solo eran cachetadas pero al paso del tiempo Xigbar se volvió más violento. Varias veces le dijimos a Sora que hablará con alguien pero siempre nos decía que le preocupaba Xion, que la ley era la ley, si los separaban de Xigbar. Xion sería llevada al orfanato."

El rubio se recargo en el sofá cama. Estaba nerviosos, sabía que Vanitas no había tenido contacto con sus hermanos hasta hace poco, al ser mandado a una escuela militar, tenían reglas muy estrictas. Así que podía sentir que el pelinegro estaba acumulando ira.

"Riku y yo tuvimos que acudir con su padre, cuando Xigbar le aventó una botella de cerveza a Sora. Corto parte de su brazo y su muñeca, requirió 14 puntos de sutura. Tuvo un largo periodo de recuperación." Respiro recordando ese día. "A pesar de que el padre de Riku es estricto, al enterarse de la situación le dijo a Xion y a Sora que no se preocuparan que él se encargaría de todo…Todos estábamos sorprendidos, hasta el día de hoy, Riku sigue sorprendido por el acto de su padre pero está agradecido. Él se ha encargado de todo las cuentas del hospital para Sora y Xion." Ventus se detuvo, recordó esos horribles momentos en que Sora estuvo en el hospital, por leves o graves heridas, pero ninguna como la que había sucedido en ese momento. Se sintió mal por no estar con Sora, ese mismo día recordó como el castaño se preocupó por él. Siempre preocupándose por los demás antes de preocuparse por él mismo.

"Mi madre y Sephiroth trataron de convencer a Sora de irse o de hablar, pero Sora decía que Xigbar era impredecible. Incuso varias veces tú tío Eraqus, vino por Sora y Xion, siempre era inútil, el abogado de Xigbar, dijo que era imposible…Pero al estar tú aquí creo que todo cambiara." Ventus miraba al techo pero se decidió a mirar al chico que estaba ahora sentado en su cama.

La cara de Vanitas tenía un semblante entre triste y enojado, a decir verdad el rubio pensaba que de un momento a otro se lanzaría a los golpes. La reacción que recibió de Vanitas fue otra.

"Lo que necesito es un buen abogado, que me ayude en esto. Mi tío Eraqus ha estado buscando uno, pero Xehanort, el abogado de Xigbar, es un abogado conocido y temido. Por eso cada vez que contactamos un abogado, todo va bien hasta que hablamos de Xehanort, todos se asustan y no ayudan. "Vanitas gruño. "Estoy harto de esto, hasta pensaba en irme lejos con Sora y Xion pero eso será más peligroso...Pero no creo que sea lo mejor…" Vanitas decía enojado.

El rubio comenzó a pensar, en cómo ayudar a sus amigos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su madre llamo a la puerta y entro a ella

"Chicos, tengo que ir con Xion a comprar unas cosas y después compraremos una pizza regresaremos en una hora." Tifa les dijo. "Vanitas espero te sientas bien, si quieres puedes darte un baño ¿necesitas algo del supermercado?" Le pregunto amable.

"No por el momento, muchas gracias señora Strife." Dijo cortésmente el pelinegro.

La mujer dio una ligera risa. "Llámame Tifa, no hay necesidad de llamarme Strife..." Dio una sonrisa triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hijo. "Por cierto Ven, Roxas llamó, estaba buscándote."

Ventus alzo la mirada y vio a su madre, sin quererlo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro en todo eso tiempo.

"Sé que significa esa mirada pero lo llamarás hasta después de la cena, quiero que termines tus tareas y Roxas aún no terminaba las suyas, así que lo harás cuando esté todo listo." Dijo en el tono que toda madre tiene.

El rubio se quedó en Shock, el instinto materno nunca le fallaba a Tifa. A veces pensaban los gemelos que su madre tenía instalada cámaras en toda la casa. Derrotado Ventus solo asintió.

"Muy bien, regresaremos pronto." Xion llego al cuarto y vio a Vanitas.

"Vanitas no tardaré, pórtate bien." Xion tenía una cara seria, pareciera como si fuera una madre para Vanitas, a lo que el pelinegro solo pestañeo varias veces y asintió.

Tifa rio ante el gesto de Xion, se despidieron,Tifa tomando de la mano a Xion y saliendo del cuarto.

"Ventus…" El rubio se extrañó al ser llamado por el pelinegro. "¿Dónde está tú hermano?"

El ojiazul se sorprendió, es cierto Vanitas no sabía lo que había pasado.

"Mis padres se divorciaron unos meses después de que Xigbar te mando a esa escuela." Ventus se entristeció un poco. "Roxas ahora vive con mi padre en Twillight Town. Hablamos por teléfono y por internet pero tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos en persona." Ventus sintió un dolor en su corazón, deberás extrañaba a Roxas y desde la separación, no había podido abrazar a su gemelo.

"...Entiendo…" Hablo el pelinegro. "Estar lejos de alguien que te importa es difícil. Y es aún más, cuando sabes que no es por tu culpa…es la de alguien más." El pelinegro tomo aire.

"Llamaré a mi tío Eraqus, descuida el me hablara a mi celular, así que no usaré el teléfono."Sin esperar respuesta de Ventus, el chico salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Ahora el dueño de la habitación se quedó solo y se dio cuenta de algo. En todo este tiempo no se había puesto una playera. Se sonrojo ampliamente, maldiciendo por debajo y agradeciendo de que nadie hubiera hecho un comentario burlón, en especial su madre. Cuando se puso su ropa, escucho el teléfono, sin dudarlo contesto podría ser Riku...

"Ven…" Esa voz sin dudarlo era su gemelo.

"¡Roxas! Me da mucho gusto oírte." El rubio contuvo las lágrimas.

"Yo…lo siento…"

"Perdóname a mi Roxas."

"No… fue mi culpa no debí reaccionar así…lo lamento…" Roxas hablo tranquilo, aunque se escuchaba la culpa en su voz.

"Roxas…te quiero hermano…" Sonrió feliz. "Me alegró de que me hablarás."

"Ven...mamá me contó todo, estoy preocupado por ti y por Sora." Dijo firmemente." También sé que Vanitas está ahí."

"Sora sigue en el hospital, Riku dijo que llamaría para avisar su estado." Tomó aire. "Su padre dijo que tomaría algo de tiempo y solo han un par de horas. Solo nos queda esperar."

Roxas retuvo aire. "Sé que Sora es muy fuerte, sé que él estará bien. Me alegró que ya no esté con ese asqueroso hombre, él y Xion no se merecen esa vida." Dijo con ira pero se calmo "..Vanitas… ¿Te ha hecho algo?"

Ventus sonrió por las palabras que dijo su gemelo. " Él ha cambiado, por el momento ha estado tranquilo, tampoco hablaré mucho con él. Lo malo es que mamá nos puso en la misma habitación" Dijo con pesadez.

"¿Qué?¡¿Por qué?" Roxas gritó un poco.

"Dice que Sora estará mejor en tú habitación, necesita espacio y Xion dormirá con mamá. Así que solo quedaba mi habitación." Ventus dijo resignado.

"Bueno…en eso mamá tiene razón… ¡Dioses! Detesto que tenga razón…" Roxas dijo también resignado.

Ventus rio ante la expresión de su hermano. "Aparte, estamos con mamá y no creo que haga algo malo. Sería mucho que busque una pelea conmigo, teniendo tantas cosas por las que preocuparse." Explicó el mayor

"En eso tienes razón…Ahora él se encargará de Xion y de Sora." El nombre del castaño lo dijo con mucho amor. Ventus lo notó y dio una amarga sonrisa, definitivamente, nunca le haría daño a su pequeño hermano.

"Hace un momento por primera vez tuve una conversación civilizada con Vanitas…y lo que me dijo era que tiene mucho en que preocuparse. Dice que aún no encuentra un buen abogado para hacerle frente al de Xigbar." El mayor pasó la mano por su cabello, eso sí que era una situación delicada.

"¿Por qué no encuentra un buen abogado? ¿Es difícil encontrar uno?" Pregunto extrañado el menor.

"Vanitas cuenta que siempre que le hacen mención del abogado de Xigbar, todo mundo se intimida y lo dejan. Dicen que es muy reconocido y temido." El rubio tomo asiento en el sofá cama, agradecía que su teléfono fuera inalámbrico.

"¿Temido? ¿Pues quién es ese abogado?" Roxas ahora estaba intrigado.

"Dice que se llama Xehanort" Puso su mano sobre su cabeza tratando de recordar. "Si Xehanort."

"¡Xehanort! Ese hombre es despreciable." Se escuchaba la ira del pequeño. "Papá tuvo muchos problemas por él. Ese hombre ha sido abogado de muchos criminales y uno de ellos, fue un caso que tuvo papá. El criminal es conocido como 'El Rey de los bandidos', un estafador, vendedor de drogas, armas de fuego y homicida, asesino a su esposa e hija. Papá y su equipo tenían todo para comprobar su culpa pero Xehanort hablo y convenció al jurado de que era un hombre inocente." Roxas tomó aire.

Ventus se sorprendió de la historia, eso significaba que la familia Fair estaba en peligro. "Roxas…¿qué pasará con Sora y Xion?" Se preocupó demasiado.

"Hablare con papá. Uno de sus trabajadores, encontró a un buen abogado, vive en Vergel Radiante. Él pudo ganar el caso, costo algo de trabajo pero gano. 'El Rey de los bandidos' no podrá salir nunca. Cadena perpetua para él…Hablaré con papá y le contaré de Xehanort. Sin dudarlo nos ayudará a contactarlo…Ahora lo que me preocupa es que Xehanort es conocido por el bajo mundo de los criminales…eso significa que Xigbar puede que este metido con los criminales…" Roxas explicó, ahora Ventus estaba preocupado. "Por el momento no le menciones nada a Sora, a Xion y en especial Vanitas. Yo me encargo y te conseguiré el número de ese abogado." Roxas le aseguro.

"Gracias, Roxas eres el mejor hermano." Ventus sonríe. "Ojala estuvieras aquí."

Roxas suspiró. "Yo también quisiera estar contigo, con mamá y con Sora." Respiró profundo. "Haré lo que pueda para ayudarlos y si ese Vanitas se atreve a tocarte, yo mismo iré a darle una paliza." El menor dijo serio.

"Gracias, hermano. Pero creo que estaré bien." Ventus escucho las pisadas de Vanitas. "Parece que lo llamaste" rio.

"Más le vale tratarte bien." Escucho a alguien llamarlo. "Me tengo que ir. Ven te llamaré después."

"Está bien. Roxas, te quiero. Gracias."Ventus dio una sonrisa grande.

"Yo también. Te llamó después." Con esto el menor colgó. Ahora el gemelo mayor sentía un peso menos. Sabía que Roxas a pesar de sus problemas, razonaba las cosas. Ahora se acostaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio al pelinegro sentarse en la cama, se veía exhausto. Sin decir nada se acostó en la cama y miro hacia el techo. Ninguno de los dos hablo, solo miraban arriba hasta que el rubio escucho.

"Mi tío dice que vendrá en unos días para ayudarnos." Hablo Vanitas, no se movía de su posición.

"Tú Tío Eraqus..esa es buena noticia… Tu tío también es bienvenido; si no tiene donde quedarse, puede quedarse en el estudio que era de mi padre. Claro, si no le incomoda." Dijo Ventus sin cambiar de posición pero sorprendiéndose de sus palabras.

Vanitas solo afirma con la cabeza. "Le diré mañana cuando vuelva a hablar con él…" Respira profundamente. "¿Crees qué Sora esté bien?" Se incorpora sentándose en la cama.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, se ve que los años y la separación hicieron de Vanitas una persona diferente pero aun así Ventus desconfiaba de él.

"Sora es un chico fuerte y no se dejará vencer tan fácil." Dijo con alegría Ventus, se levantó, sentándose en el sofá, quedando frente del pelinegro.

Vanitas se lo quedó mirando un momento, lo miró a los ojos. Ventus se quedó frío, definitivamente no entendía al hermano de Sora y era muy intimidante, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía un curioso color de ojos que le gustaba. Hubo un momento en que ambos se miraron fijamente, pasaron unos minutos y no hubo palabra alguna. Vanitas se levantó sin quitarle la vista al rubio.

"Iré a tomar un baño." Dijo monótonamente. Tomo sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación dejando al chico solo.

Ventus se quedó inmovil, estaba como estatua. Pero inmediatamente sintió que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, no sabía que había pasado. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación? ¿Era la misma que sentía al estar con Sora? Pero fue diferente, esa sensación era extraña.

Puso su mano sobre su corazón, por más que quería no podía dejar de latir rápidamente. Ahora sí que estaba asustado... él chico que hace años lo golpeo, al que le tenía ira, algo de miedo y rencor….

"Acaso…¿me gusta Vanitas?"

* * *

_**Como siempre, agradesco reviews, criticas constructivas. Sus reviews me alegran mi dia! =D yay! Gracias!**_


	6. Inquietud

**_Yoyi aquí, lo siento por la tardanza u.u_**

* * *

El rubio había hablado con su padre acerca de lo que acontecía en la casa de los Fair y el abogado de Xigbar.

Cuando su padre se enteró, se enfureció bastante y lo regaño tanto a él, como a su gemelo, por no decir nada.

Cloud había sido mejor amigo del padre de Sora, Zack. Cloud siempre había admirado a Zack desde que estaban en la escuela, juntos cursaron la carrera para convertirse en policías, para Cloud fue devastador la muerte de Zack y ahora al enterarse del problema, de como Xigbar trataba a los hijos de su mejor amigo, no dudo en ayudarlos.

Ahora el problema era que su padre estaba muy ocupado para contactarse con el abogado,y alguién forzosamente tenía que acudir con todos los papeles que se necesitaban y hacer acto de presencía.

Entonces él que fue a la busqueda del abogado fue el rubio. Roxas estaba en busca del buffet de abogados, que se contactaría con el famoso abogado de Radiant Garden, si parecía que buscar un lugar no sería tan complicado. Pero….

En primer lugar Roxas casi no conocía la ciudad, siempre iba de la escuela, a sus clases de música, su casa y ahora su casa temporal, la casa de su tió. Un par de veces habia ido a la casa de Hayner y la de Olette pero estaban cerca de la escuela.

En segunda, las calles de Twillight Town eran algo enredadas, más con los tuneles y pasajes de la ciudad.

Y en tercera, algo que creía que era paranoía suya, sentía que lo iban siguiendo, desde que entro a esa zona, esa sensación no se quitaba y ahora sentía algo de pánico.

**-Buen día para deshacerme de Lex –** pensó, un día antes había rogado a su padre que Lexaous ya no lo acompañase y justo hoy ya no iba acompañado del guardaespaldas** – Será mejor que me apresure. – **Se acomodó la pequeña mochila en su espalda, donde solo tenía la información que le habían entregado y comenzó a caminar.

Veía la calle, había mucha gente, mujeres platicando entre ellas, una pareja paseando a su hijo, chicas de secundaria riendo, muchos automóviles, parecía un lugar concurrido. Así que, el rubio rogaba que solo fuera su imaginación el pensar que alguien lo seguía.

Vio a un oficial de policía en la esquina, patrullaba las calles, asi que opto por preguntar la dirección del lugar.

"Disculpe, oficial." Dijo mirando al señor uniformado de tez oscura y tenia la cabeza rasurada y usaba lentes oscuros.

El oficial se detuvo agachando la mirada "Dime, niño que se te ofrece."

Roxas se sintió ofendido pero decidió aguantarse, ya que si se enojaba, tal vez enfurecería al oficial y no le diría la dirección que con desesperación buscaba.

"Me preguntaba si puede ayudarme a encontrar está dirección" El rubio saco de sus bolsillos la tarjeta que su padre le había dado.

El oficial lo observó cuidadosamente y tomando aire explico. "Si chico, tienes que seguir derecho por esta calle, hasta llegar cerca del túnel 6. Supongo que por los túneles tampoco sabes andar, así que toma la ruta larga. Tienes que ir por el camino de la izquierda que está cerca de la entrada del túnel 6, después sigues derecho y cuando veas una tienda de equipos de struggle, te detienes y justo en el segundo piso de ese edificio lo encontraras."

Roxas tomo nota mentalmente, rogando a los dioses que no se le olvidará las indicaciones, inclinando la cabeza dijo. "Gracias."

"No hay de que. Oye chico, disculpa la pregunta.¿De casualidad conoces a un Cloud Strife?." Dijo el hombre a Roxas.

El rubio arqueo una ceja, dudando pero al final de cuentas confío en él. "Es mi padre. ¿Lo conoce?".

El hombre asiente. "Claro, fuimos a la escuela juntos, aunque me fui de intercambio a Midgar. Ahora regrese por asuntos familiares, sé que está de jefe en mi división pero siempre está muy ocupado y cuando logró verlo, siempre tengo un turno que cubrir…Dile que Rude le envía saludos."

Roxas sonrió ante el gesto amable de Rude cuando le iba a agradecer, Rude habló.

"Supongo que tu madre es Tifa." Dijo y el rubio noto un tono algo melancólico en su voz.

"Así es, ¿también la conoce?" Pregunto Roxas ahora si eso le llenaba de curiosidad.

Rude asintió. "Salúdala de mi parte, bueno…eh…" Dijo esperando que el ojiazul le dijera su nombre.

"Roxas y tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Ventus" Dijo el rubio, no sabía porque le había dicho pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Oh, eso es muy interesante." Rude saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo. "Por favor dale a tu madre o a Cloud mi número, diles que también Reno regresó. Que tengas lindo día Roxas." Con esto Rude siguió patrullando.

Roxas tomo la tarjeta y agradeció al antiguo conocido de sus padres, guardando la tarjeta y anotando en su celular el nombre Reno y Rude, para no olvidarlos. Vio como Rude llevaba ya una gran distancia recorrida decidió seguir con su búsqueda.

Después de un largo rato por fin había llegado a la tienda, agradeciendo mentalmente a Rude.

Ahora el problema que veía es que no había escaleras por fuera o algo que llevará al segundo piso, entonces decidió adentrarse en la tienda para preguntar.

La tienda tenía muchos artículos raros, desde armas suaves hasta espadas extrañas, ahí vio a un chico con una guitarra extraña sentado atrás del recibidor. El chico de tez clara, cabello color rubio oscuro, tenía un corte muy peculiar como de Mohicano y estaba ensimismado con el instrumento extraño.

El rubio tosió para llamar la atención del otro chico pero no hubo respuesta, fue cuando decidió hablar. "Disculpa."

El chico se detuvo y miro al nuevo cliente, con una sonrisa "Bienvenido, lo siento, en ¿Qué puedo ayudarte?" Dijo muy entusiasmado a lo que Roxas sintió extraña la conducta del joven, primero estaba muy serio y ahora estaba lleno de energía.

"Disculpa, ¿Puedes decirme como subir?" Roxas hizo una ademan señalando el techo.

El joven entusiasmad asintió. "¿Vienes a ver a un abogado en especial?"

Roxas negó. "Mi padre habló con la secretaria y decía que me esperarían, para contactarme con uno."

"Oh, tú eres el chico Strife. Si, te están esperando. " EL chico señalo una puerta. " Por esa puerta subes y dile a la chica que tiene cara de pocos amigos que eres Strife, puede que tengas que aguantar una actitud pesada de ella, pero ella solo es la secretaria." Sonrió el chico tontamente.

"Gracias." Dijo Roxas, ahora preocupándose por cómo iban a ser las cosas, vio como el chico siguió tocando su guitarra.

Oyendo como le decía "Suerte." El rubio subió los escalones y vio la entrada de cristal del lugar, ahí en la entrada vio una chica de cabello rubio con peinado extraño parecía que le salieran dos antenas del frente como un insecto, Roxas miro luego el rostro de la chica, se veía muy seria, recordando lo que le dijo el guitarrista hace un momento decidió apresurarse.

"Buena tarde, soy Roxas Strife, mi padre llamó para agendar una cita." Dijo lo más cortes y delicado que pudo. Fue cuando vio que la secretaria le lanzo una mirada fría y siniestra.

"Si, te estaban esperando…desde hace unas horas..." Dijo molesta y comenzó a marcar y a avisar a alguien de su llegada. Si qué la chica daba miedo. "Siéntate y espera." Dijo sin esperar respuesta del rubio.

Roxas obedeció, no quería molestar a la secretaria, aunque solo se había presentado, no se imagina como hubiera sido si el chico de la tienda de armas, no le daba el consejo de tener cuidado con ella.

Pasaron unos minutos incomodos, solo se dignaba a mirar al suelo y fue cuando escucho unos pasos ahí vio a un hombre de cabello castaño largo y musculoso.

"¿Tú eres Roxas.?" El hombre se dirigió hacia él mientras que el rubio asintió. "Sígueme." Roxas siguió al hombre que tenía un saco negro y pantalón negro, vio varias puertas cerradas con varios nombres y una hasta el fondo, que se encontraba abierta. "Toma asiento, por favor." Le indico mientras el hombre se sentaba en el escritorio. La oficina era grande tenía varios estantes con muchos libros y carpetas. El escritorio estaba impecable y solo tenía una computadora y unos boligrafos, detrás del escritorio y sobre la pared estaban los certificados del abogado.

"Roxas, mi nombre es Squall Leonhart, abogado y me especializo en casos de violencia familiar." Hablo el hombre.

"Tú padre y yo hablamos, él y yo hemos sido amigos hace tiempo, él confía en que le ayude a los hijos de Zack Fair." Explico tomando aire. " Ahora, si lo que dices de que el tio tenga contacto con un abogado como Xehanort, esas no son buenas noticias, Xehanort es conocido por todos los abogados y solo se especializa en defender a hombres peligrosos. Así que si tus amigos quieren ganar deberemos estar con cuidado. Mis colegas y yo les ayudaremos, dada la situación el cobro solo será por uno." Explico Squall.

"¿Cómo dice?" Roxas creyó escuchar mal. Es decir que varios abogados participarían pero solo cobrarían por uno.

"Zack Fair era muy amigo de nosotros y lamentablemente no sabíamos de la situación de sus hijos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para ayudarlos." Hablo el abogado. "Necesito los datos de los hijos de Zack, ¿podrías proporcionarlos?". Roxas asintió y entrego todos los papeles que necesitaba. "Gracias. Mira Roxas en Destiny Island un abogado estará al pendiente de los hijos de Cloud, su nombre es Vincent; ahora no tienes que preocuparte por algo que les pase a ellos y me contactaré con Ansem, el abogado de Radiant Garden. "Explicó

Roxas ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Squall empezó a escribir rápidamente en su computadora y mientrás hacia eso le preguntaba a Roxas de lo que sabía acerca de Xigbar. De cúanto tiempo él sabía que Sora y Xion eran maltratados y cuanto tiempo estuvo Vanitas en el internado.

Despúes de eso pasaron unos minutos cuando Squall lo miró, " Por el momento, es todo, si necesitamos algo más, me contactaré con tu padre o en su defecto con el señor Eraqus. Muchas gracias Roxas." El hombre dijo mientras se paraba dándole la mano al rubio.

El rubio asintió "Gracias a usted." Sonriendo se paro y le dio la mano para despedirse. Así salió de la oficina dónde vio que la secretaria no se encontraba ya, agradeció a los dioses por ello.

Bajando las escaleras vio que el chico acomodaba una especie de pistola de forma extraña.

"Hey ¿todo bien?" Dijo el chico mientras veia a Roxas bajar.

"Si, gracias, aunque no muy bien con la secretaria." Dijo Roxas quejándose.

El chico río " Larxene suele ser así pero una vez que la conoces se tranquiliza un poco, solo es un poco uraña, por cierto soy Demyx." Dijo el chico acercándose a Roxas.

"Roxas, gracias Demyx…¿Una pregunta que esa guitarra tan extraña?" Señalo la guitarra que estaba detrás del aparador.

"Eso es una sitara, tiene un sonido muy especial y me encanta. ¿No las conocías?" Miró a Roxas quien negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, cuando quieras, puedes volver y yo mismo te daré unas clases, no te preocupes no cobro caro." Sonrió Demyx.

"Muchas gracias, Demyx. No me especializo en guitarras, yo toco el piano." Dijo Roxas.

"Woaah, que bien, pues si quieres después podemos tocar juntos." Demyx tomo un papel y escribiendo algo sobre la hoja. "Toma esté es mi número y mi correo, para que estemos en contacto." Roxas lo recibió y rápidamente lo escribió en su celular. "Gracias, bueno debo irme. Cuídate Demyx" Se despidió y vio como el rubio alto se despidió efusivamente de él.

Salió del lugar, mirando su reloj vio que eran las seis de la tarde. Así que camino hacia la estación que lo llevaría a su casa. Pero ahora que caminaba volvió esa sensación de que alguien lo seguía, para su mala suerte las personas que había antes y ano estaban y ahora la calle estaba vacía. Decidió apresurarse, así empezó a correr pero cuando dio vuelta en una calle vio a un hombre con gafas oscuras con un sombrero y una gabardina.

El corazón de Roxas se aceleró al escuchar hablar al hombre. "No iras a ninguna parte". Fue cuando su cuerpo dio la media vuelta para correr pero vio que había otro hombre igual al que tenía enfrente.

"Todo saldrá bien si cooperas, no grites." Dijo el hombre acercándose al rubio.

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo y empezó a correr para otro lado sin fijarse en los autos o los pequeños tranvías que pasaban, corrió lo más que pudo y llego hasta un túnel, su cuerpo se movió solo y entro, fue cuando encontró el camino cerrado. Fue cuando escucho la risa de los dos hombres tras de él.

"Te dijimos que cooperaras pero parece que no haces caso…" dijo uno de los hombres.

Roxas bajo la adrenalina gritó."¡Ayuda!" A todo pulmón, fue cuando los dos se lanzaron contra él. Roxas era fuerte pero los hombres eran más fuertes, le lanzo golpes pero parecían que no tenían mucho efecto sobre ellos, fue cuando estaba en el suelo que a los hombres se les cayeron los lentes y el sombrero, ahí pudo ver los rasgos de los hombres y aprovechándose del descuido de ellos, con su mano busco tierra aventándoselas a los ojos, logrando que los hombres cerraran los ojos, dándole tiempo de levantarse y correr. "¡Alguien ayuda!" Siguió corriendo, fue cuando escucho algo que lo hizo helar, disparos… ¡Le estaban disparando!

Los disparos surgieron y siguió corriendo, hasta que llego al final del túnel, ahí vio la salida pero cuando iba a llegar sintió un disparo en su pierna izquierda. Gritando de dolor, cayó al suelo fue cuando sintió como los hombres llegaban tras de él… ¿Acaso ese sería su fin?

"¡Roxas!" Escucho su nombre…después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**Disculpen por la tardanza u.u **_

_**O_O agradezco reviews, criticas constructivas y demás n_n**_


	7. Consuelo

_**Yoyi, aquí n.n Gracias Hisa y Ly**_

_**Bueno es cap de Ven...así que no se sabrá que le pasá a Roxas XDD hasta el otro, si soy mala! XDD**_

_**KH no me pertenece u.u**_

* * *

Se despertó, seguía siendo noche. Desde todo lo que aconteció no podía conciliar el sueño.

Hacía una hora se había acostado y aduras penas pudo dormir.

Afortunadamente, hace unas tres horas, Riku había hablado con él.

Sora estaba estable pero se tendría que quedar dos días en el hospital, se había despertado una media hora y volvió a dormir. El padre de Riku decía que era normal.

Ventus se sentía feliz pero ahora después de lo que paso con Vanitas se sentía algo extraño y tenía una sensación rara.

No quería pensar más en lo que había ocurrido pero cada vez que recordaba el momento que hubo silencio y sus ojos se posaron en el pelinegro, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Se incorporó en la sofacama y miró a Vanitas que estaba profundamente dormido, la espalda de esté daba hacia Ventus.

El rubio decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, ahora que Sora iría a vivir con ellos, como sería todo y ya que Xion sabía los sentimientos de ambos. ¿Los intentaría juntar? ¿Y qué sería de Vanitas?

Volvió a lo mismo ya no quería pensar más…se levantó con sumo cuidado y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua para calmarse fue cuando escucho un ruido, volteando a ver ahí estaba Xion.

"Xion, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?" Se acercó a la menor, fue cuando la pelinegra lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

"Tranquila, Sora estará bien. Todo va estar bien, Xion." Le acaricio los cabellos y dejo que llorara mientras él le decía que todo estaría bien. La chica lloró por unos momentos hasta que se detuvo.

"Tengo miedo, miedo de que me alejen de Sora y Vanitas…Miedo a que Vanitas se vaya…" Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. "Y no quiero preocuparlos a los dos, tienen mucho en que pensar y preocuparse." Dijo la ojiazul.

"Tranquila, nadie te va a alejar de ellos, Roxas y mi padre buscarán ayuda legal para que se queden con Vanitas o en su defecto con su Tio Eraqus. Verás que todo saldrá bien." Le dijo a la niña mientras limpiaba sus mejillas que tenían lágrimas.

"¿Lo prometes?" Dice Xion, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

"Lo prometo, mi padre ayudará en todo lo que pueda, mi madre también ya que ellos querían mucho a tus padres." Ventus la soltó un momento y la llevo a la sala, ahí el chico busco en el librero, un álbum de fotografías. Se sentó en el sillón con la menor mientras hojeaba el álbum.

El rubio le tenía mucho aprecio a la pequeña Xion, para ella todo esto era difícil, no tener a su padre y a su madre, ver como su hermano mayor era alejado de ellos y el menor era abusado, le sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera sonreír y tener una actitud positiva como Sora, aparte era muy inteligente para ser una niña de 8 años.

Ventus encontró la foto que quería enseñarle a Xion. En esa foto estaba Cloud, junto a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Era Zack , el padre de Xion. Zack tenia un brazo en el cuello de Cloud y sonreia de oreja a oreja mientras que Cloud solo miraba a la cámara serio.

En otra fotografía estaba Tifa sonriendo con una bebida en mano y junto una mujer de cabellos cafés con unas hermosas flores en mano, Aerith, la madre de Xion.

El álbum contenía varias fotografías y en una de ellas estaban los cuatro, las mujeres estaban sentadas en un pórtico y los hombre detrás de ellas parados cruzados de brazos aunque el rubio estaba serio mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

La chica se llenó de lágrimas ya que ella no conoció a sus padres y eso le llenaba de dicha, ahora sabia que estaría segura. " Ven ¿Puedo quedarme con unas fotos?" Preguntó Xion, con lágrimas en los ojos pero tenía una sonrisa dulce.

"Claro, toma las que quieras. Si quieres toma el álbum, solo son fotos de ellos." Sonrió el rubio acariciando el cabello de la chica.

"Gracias, Ven. Eres genial. Muchas gracias." Xion le dio un gran abrazó al rubio, he hizo lo que en mucho tiempo no había hecho, seguir llorando. "Yo…lo..Siento…"

Al rubio se le partió el corazón. "Xion, tú no tienes la culpa de nada." Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos. "Prometo, que te ayudaremos en todo lo posible. No solo a ti, también a Sora y a Vanitas. Lo prometo que no iras de nuevo con ese hombre."

"Gracias. Eres muy bueno Ven." Sonrió. "¿De verdad puedo quedarme con esto?" Dice mientras toma él algum entré sus brazos.

"Quédatelo, mi madre me dijo que estaba bien." Le acaricio la cabeza. "Ya es tarde, ve a dormir. ¿Quieres? Aparte si mi madre te ve fuera de cama se asuntará."

La niña asintió y le dio un besó en la mejilla al rubio. "Dulces sueños." Sonrió y abrazando el pequeño regalo subió las escaleras.

Ventus le dedico una sonrisa y vio cómo se iba a la habitación de su madre. Ahora el rubio suspiro y se sentó en el sillón. Ahora se sentía muy mal, Sora y Xion pasaron muchas dificultades y aun así siempre sonreían. Se sentía mal por ellos, por eso estaba dispuesto a darles todo su apoyo, en lo que pudiera.

"Fue muy atento de tú parte. " Escucha la voz de Vanitas detrás de él.

Ventus se paralizó pero guardó la compostura. "Se merece eso y más." Dice mirando hacia la habitación. "Ella y Sora han pasado muchos malos ratos y no pudimos hacer nada." Dice sintiéndose culpable.

"Hicieron lo que pudieron, yo soy el que debe de decir que no hizo nada." Dice Vanitas con furia en su voz.

"Pero no es tú culpa, tú estabas lejos y la forma en que Xigbar te llevo…fue imposible que pudieras hacer algo." Dijo Ventus sin mirar al pelinegro, ahora solo observaba sus manos.

El pelinegró lo observó detenidamente, cada vez que se acordaba de Xigbar y las amenazas que le hizo, lo hacía enojar. El chico suspiró, definitivamente haría todo lo posible para cuidar a sus hermanos.

"Creo que debemos ir a dormir, fue un día largo para todos." Dijo Vanitas dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Ventus lo miro y asintió, definitivamente Vanitas había cambiado mucho… o será que siempre había sido así . Bueno sea lo que fuera el rubio tendría que aprender a vivir con él, no tenía otra opción. Despúes de eso el rubio subió las escaleras junto al pelinegro, sin decir nada ambos se acostaron y se dejaron llevar por el sueño...

El rubio dormía placidamente aunque su despertar no sería placentero. El ojiazul sintió como alguien lo estaba lamiendo... lamiendo en la mejilla. Ventus se levanto de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba y se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, cuando despertó escucho la risa de dos personas, la de su madre y Xion.

"¡Buenos Días Ven! Dijo la niña mientras cargaba a un cachorro color miel. "Mira, Mira él es Pluto!" Dijo muy contenta.

"¿Eh?" EL rubio qué todavía estaba despertando arqueo la ceja.

"Vamos Ven, ya es algo tarde y debemos hacer muchas cosas." Dijo su madre riendo.

El rubio se tallo los ojos para despertarse y entender qué estaba pasando.

"Por cierto, Vanitas fue por su tío y creo que su primo, no han de tardar." Dijo Tifa. " Báñate y te esperare abajo para el desayuno. " Con esto su madre y Xion salieron de la habitación.

"Espera ¡qué?" Dijo el rubio mientras abría los ojos de par en par. El Señor Eraqus venía a su casa, eso era una buena noticia pero su corazón empezó a latir cuando se acordó del primo de Sora…Terra. El rubio sintió su cara sonrojarse, sacudió su cabeza, tal vez había esuchado mal y solo era el tío de Sora.

Escuchó a su madre gritar. "Mejor me apuro."

Salio de bañarse y arreglarse, corrió las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Ahí encontro a su madre junto a Xion, quién acariciaba al pequeño golden retriver mientras su madre le servia un plato de croquetas.

"Qué rápido." Sonrió Tifa. "Toma tú desayuno." Le sirvió un plato de hot cakes, en forma de Mickey Mouse. "Xion me ayudo a hacerlos."

"Gracias, Xion." Miró a la niña, qué estaba al tanto de cómo comía el perrito.

"Necesitas comer mejor, estás algo flaco." Dijo cruzando los brazós mientras sacaba la lengua.

" Está bien, si así cocinas todos los días seguro que engordaré rápido." El rubio dijo riendo.

La madre se alegró de verlos, ella se dedico a lavar los platos que había mientras su hijo y la pequeña desayunaban.

"Por cierto, Cid traerá una litera y una cama. Estó es para que el señor Eraqus se quede en dónde era la oficina de tú padre. Por el momento, Sora dormirá solo. Sephiroth me dijo que iba a necesitar suero, tendrá que estar en reposo por una semana. Necesita un respirador, no es algo tan grave, solo lo hace para darle mejor atención. " Tomó aire para continuar. "Así que, la litera es para que Terra, Vanitas y tú duerman en la misma habitación, espero no te moleste, de todos modos es una habitación grande...Es cierto llamaré a Cid." Tifa dijo mientras salía para llamar.

Ventus que había terminado de desayunar y tomaba la leche, escucho todo lo que decía su madre y se quedó frío. Terra iba estar con él…En su cuarto…Dormiría en la misma habitación que Terra…Lo volvería a ver... y esto le aterraba.

Terra siempre fue el primer amor de Ventus, eran muy buenos amigos y siempre lo admiró. El castaño siempre le enseñaba muchas cosas al rubio y él rubio casi no se alejaba de él. Pero todo cambio cuando Terra tuvo a su primera novia … A Ventus esto le rompió el corazón…. Y siempre tuvo ese pesar porque el rubio nunca se le declaró.

Y la última vez que se vieron, unos días antes de que el castaño fuera vivir lejos de la ciudad.. Ventus tuvo un ataque de celos.

Terra estaba con su novia, sentados en una banca por la playa y Ventus por 'accidente' se tropezó y derramó toda una malteada sobre la chica pelirroja. Haciendo que ella se enfureciera y el rubio peleara con ella. Empezándose a insultar esto hizo que Terra se molestará mucho con el rubio, obvio el chico defendió a su novia, diciéndole cosas al rubio haciéndolo llorar…Ese día lloró toda la noche en brazos de Roxas.

Después de eso, unas semanas después, recibió una postal del castaño diciendo: "Lo siento fui un tonto." Y dejándole su número telefónico y demás información para que se contactara con él… Ventus nunca lo hizo…

"Ven… ¿Estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma" La niña le dijo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

"S-Si…es que recordé…recordé que perdí una apuesta con Roxas." Dijo rápidamente.

"Oh ¿Qué clase de apuesta hicieron?" Pregunto la ojiazul.

"….Qué no iba a…comer cosas dulces por una semana…" Rápidamente pensó, señalando los hot cakes.

"Oh…Bueno pero técnicamente no es dulce, es desayuno, para la próxima que hables con él, déjame hablar con él. Así no habrás perdido." Dice la chica mientras acariciaba a su nuevo perro.

"Ah, eso me deja tranquilo." Riendo nervioso, se acordó de su gemelo… Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él. Su gemelo siempre lo podía tranquilizar…y eso le hacia recordar lo mucho que lo extrañaba "Roxas…" Dijo en voz baja, por alguna extraña razón al pensar en su hermano, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero se le olvido cuando escucho el timbre, su madre abrió la puerta, saludando y recibiendo al Señor Eraqus y a Terra. Ahí el miedo se apoderó del rubio y más cuando escuchó…

"Xion, pequeña ¿Cómo estás?" Terra dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

"¡Terra!" La niña corrió abrazando a su primo, esté la cargo gentilmente y después la bajo. "Mira Terra. Tifa me regalo un perrito." La niña corrió y le enseño al cachorro." Se llama Pluto."

"Qué lindo." Dijo mientras acariciaba al cachorro , esté lo olía y movía la cola. Después de eso se percató del chico rubio. La niña volteo a ver al chico rubio y lo llamo.

"Ven, mira, mira. Terra llegó." Dijo la niña emocionada.

El castaño vio al chico y se acercó a él. "Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ven."

El rubio se paró del asiento pero aún no se dignaba a verlo. "Hola." Dijo tímidamente.

"Sigues tan lindo como siempre." Terra rió. "Te he extrañado."

Al escuchar esto el rubio lo miró y se encontró con el chico de ojos color zafiro. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido pero algo que Ventus no pudo cambiar era…. el sentimiento qué tenía hacia el castaño...su primer amor…

* * *

_**O_O Y ya XDD la próxima veremos que fue de Roxas xDDD O_O Espero les haya gustado, criticas constructivas y demás en reviews... Gracias n.n** _


End file.
